Electronic devices, such as tablets, computers, copiers, digital cameras, smart phones, control systems and automated teller machines, among others, often employ electronic components which leverage chip (integrated circuit) packages for increased functionality and higher component density. IC packages generally include two or more integrated circuit dice that are mounted on a common substrate, such as an interposer or substrate package, which is mounted in use to a printed circuit board. As IC packages become larger and more complex, testing of the IC packages becomes more time consuming and difficult, which undesirable increases the unit manufacturing cost. Moreover, IC packages that do not have lids are susceptible to damage during testing as conventional testing equipment cannot adequately accommodate differences in the height of the dice. Simply making custom high tolerance and more sophisticated testing equipment is not a desirable solution due to the high capital costs for specialized equipment that is limited for use with a specific package configuration.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved testing system.